


Snapback

by greyjediamandeep (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: CLICHES FOR EVERYONE, High School AU, M/M, and spies on ben for leia, artoo and threepio are in a relationship, ben is in a perpetual state of freaking out, damn i bet anakin and padme ship it, everyone is happy, everyone is squad, everything is so cheesy, guess who wins?, han and leia ship it, hux has self-esteem issues, hux is weak for people who are nice to millicent, i didn't even hesitate using the pronouns "they/them/their" for artoo, i think tutor would be the same as homeroom, idk what else is there?, like really, like really squint, like something before actual classes, millicent ships it, mitaka poe and phasma have a bet running, now for the british stuff, people are so mean to mitaka, rey has a crush of phasma if you squint, snoke doesn't exist, so sweet it's gonna make your fucking teeth rot, squad ships it, they're a total gossip, who is also the principal, you know what a fiver is, you're not stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greyjediamandeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben thought he was in love with Hux. Once Han and Poe told him what they knew of love, he was pretty sure.</p><p>"Strictly outta curiosity,<br/>What would happen if you got with me?<br/>Kissin' you would hit the spot with me."<br/>- Snapback by Old Dominion</p><p>Orphaning this work, so long kids remember me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapback

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted oblivious lovestruck dork in high school...

Sky. That's what registered in his mind. A clear blue sky. Which meant it was cold, freezing. Maybe he was shivering. That didn't register in his mind if he was. He felt an anticipation. Maybe someone was going to meet him. Or maybe something was going to happen. He wasn't sure. All he registered was the sky. Then something blocking the sky. Something so close but in the distance. His eyes didn't really see it. He stared at it, sure. But he didn't see it.  
"Get up." The something commanded. It was Hux, surly and frowning. Could he even smile? "Get up, you idiot." He kicked him but he stayed in his place.  
"Is it cold?" He asked and Hux rolled his eyes.  
"As fuck, Ben." He kicked him harder. " _Get up._ "  
"Sit down, Hux." He held out a hand for him but Hux slapped it away.  
" _No!_ " Hux hissed out. "Get off my roof, you idiotic moron." Oh yeah, Ben was on his roof. How did he get up here?  
"Why am I on your roof?" He asked.  
"A question for the ages." Hux said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Get up, Ben, my dad is going to kill us both." Ben groaned as he pulled himself up, trying to be mindful of his position on the roof. "Come on." Hux climbed through his window and waited for Ben. It took Ben longer due to his current state but he managed. Hux immediately enveloped him in a thick blanket.  
  
"My dad is going to kill me, if I had a dead body hidden away up here." He said in way of explanation, bringing him to the bed.  
"Wow, you wouldn't even send my body back to my mother?" Ben got comfortable on the bed, diving under the covers and pulling all the blankets on top of him closer.  
"Not until I had had thoroughly cleaned it of any fingerprints." Hux answered, picking up Millicent and joining him under the covers. They both fell silent, Ben looking at Hux while they both stroked Millicent languidly. Ben's hand moved against his will, slowly leaving the cat's head to Hux's cheek. Hux's eye shot up to his.  
"Hux..." He trailed off, managing to say everything with that one word. He moved Millicent off the bed and hovered over Hux.  
"Ben." He breathed out, looking up at him. "My dad's going to back any minute."  
"I just want to kiss you, relax." Ben rolled his eyes and dipped his head, moving his lips against Hux's softly before pulling back an inch. "I like kissing you."  
"You sentimental moron." Hux tried to sound indifferent but there was a hitch in his breath that told Ben otherwise.  
"You like kissing me too." He smirked, leaning back to another kiss.  
"You're delusional." Hux laced his hand in his black hair to bring him closer. Ben moaned quietly, liking it when Hux gave in to his whims, even just a little bit.

A car pulling into the driveway pulled them out of their little universe. Ben didn't like it, deciding it was better when it was just the three of them, himself, Hux and Millicent and the four walls that made up Hux's room.  
"You need to get going." Hux whispered, in a daze.  
"I don't want to." Ben was also quiet, he only wanted Hux to hear.  
"I don't want you to, either." The boy in his arm, admitted. "But my dad..."  
"I know." He kissed Hux for the last time, slowly as if it would be the last time before getting up. "See you tomorrow." He waved casually before stroking Millicent behind the ears.  
"Bye, Ben." He heard him say as he climbed out the window.

* * *

"Hey, kid, you hungry?" Han asked as his son trailed into the kitchen. Ben shrugged and dropped himself into a chair, looking utterly miserable. " What's with the long face?"  
"You tell me, it's from your side of the family." Ben snapped back without any bite and Han sighed.  
"It's that boy again, isn't it?" He asked. "Brendon?"  
"Brendol." Ben corrected. "But he never lets me call him that, it's Hux."  
"So...Hux?"  
"I think I'm in love with him." Ben spilled out in a rush. Han was stunned for a moment, processing the information.  
"Well, does _he_ know that?" He asked and Ben looked at him in confusion.  
"What?"  
"Well, have you told Bre- _Hux_ that you're in love with him?" Han asked.  
"I _think_ I'm in love with him." Ben corrected slowly. "I'll text him." He goes to pull out his phone and Han hit him softly around his head.  
"No, you'll talk to him tomorrow like any normal person."  
"He'll laugh at me."  
"Why are you in love with him then?"  
"I _think_ I'm in love!"  
"Why do you _think_ you're in love with him?"  
"Because, even though, he's... _prickly._ " He decided prickly was the right word. "He's soft underneath all that. But I guess I like the prickly stuff, too." He shrugged. "I like _talking_ to him. I like _looking_ at him. I like it when he looks at _me_." He noticed his father, smirking at him. "What?"  
"It's like you're in another universe when you're with him, isn't it?" Ben nodded because that's exactly how it felt. Like they had their own little galaxy where Hux was the emperor and Ben was his knight. And Millicent was their loyal guard cat. "Ben, you are well and truly in love."  
"How do you know?" Ben asked, in awe of how Han seemed to diagnose him.  
"Because, that's how I feel with your mother." Said mother walked in and looked at the two in front of her, whispering conspiratorially.

"What's this?" She asked and Han smiled at her, pulling him into his lap.  
"Our Ben's in love." Han simpered, dramatically and Ben groaned.  
"I'm _not_." He pressed but Leia ignored him.  
"With _who_?" She asked Han, perking up in excitement.  
"That kid, Hux."  
"Wait, the ginger boy in your Business class?" She asked Ben.  
"Yeah." He said quietly and she smiled softly.  
"He's nice." She got up, kissing Ben's head softly. "Go get him."  
"I second that." Han said, getting up back to making dinner.  
"He's not the kind of guy I can _go get_ , Mom." Ben sulked and Leia rolled her eyes.  
"Benjamin Padmé Organa, I did _not_ raise a quitter." She said firmly. "We Organas fight for what - _who_ \- we want." And with that, she left the room, going upstairs to have a shower. Ben still sat there, contemplating what his mother had said. _We Organas fight for what we want._

* * *

The next morning, Ben waited nervously by his locker. His mother walked past him, giving him a quick thumbs up before turning the corner towards her office.  
"And then we went to the park." Poe continued his recount of his date with Finn. "That was fun, Finn went flying off the swings."  
"What's it like, dating Finn?" He asked suddenly, before he could convince himself not to. His best friend stared at him for a moment for answered.  
"It's like being on another planet." He said slowly, carefully choosing his words so Ben would understand.

_Being on another planet_

_In another universe with him_

_Like their own little galaxy_

It was too close, all of it. How Poe, Han and even himself had described it.  
"Are you in love with him?" He asked quietly. It was too close, how Poe felt when he was with Finn. Poe shrugged casually and gave a shy smile.  
"Most likely. But we haven't been dating long, Ben, only a few months." Poe said and Ben looked at the floor. Poe and Finn have been dating longer than Hux and Ben have been... _something_.  
"When can you say you're in love?" Ben asked, burying his head in his locker to avoid looking at him. "Six months, a year?"  
"Are we still talking about me and Finn?" Poe asked, smug. "Or you and Hux?" Ben hit his head against his locker in his rush to pull away from it.  
"What...me and Hux?" Ben snorted but his blush gave him away. "He's a prick...I can't stand the guy."  
"Yeah, and I'm a Jedi." Poe rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows, Ben."  
"Who is everyone?"  
"Me, Finn, Rey, Phasma, Mitaka, Mr Skywalker, Artoo, Threepio, BB...do you want me to go on?" Ben groaned, slamming his head against his locker. "Relax, it's kind of cute how much you so visibly like him."  
"I'm not _that_ obvious."  
"You always argue with him." Poe said as if it was the nail in the coffin but Ben was just confused.  
"That doesn't mean anything."  
"You argue with people you like." Then under his breath. "Like a five-year old."  
"I do _not_."  
"You're doing it now."  
"I'm..." Ben caught himself before he could finish and scowled at Poe's smug smirk. He was about to make a sarcastic comment when Poe suddenly went serious.  
"Seriously, though, as your best friend." He placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Go get him."

_Go get him._

Again, too similar. The bell rang mercifully and brought a momentary pause to their conversation as they walked to tutor. But once they sat down next to Rey and Finn, Poe started again.  
"Ben and Hux, yay or nay?" He asked them, immediately and Ben narrowed his eyes at him.  
"Yay." They both said, with little interest.  
"Why? Is Ben _finally_ asking him out?" Rey asked, casually and Ben spluttered.  
"Why does everyone think I like him?"  
"Because you do." Finn replied. "In fact, I think you _lo-ove_ him." He added in a singsong voice.  
"That's stupid." Ben huffed and Finn looked offended.  
"So's your face." He snapped back with no real bite.  
"Blame my father." And that moment, Hux walked in with Phasma and Mitaka in tow and Rey's eyes glinted mischievously.

"Hey, Phasma!" She waved to the blonde girl, who waved back, smirking.  
"Hey, Rey!"  
"Come on here." Phasma led the two boys over to them, sitting in the desks next to them, and struck up a conversation with her.  
"So, Mitaka, Poe tells me you guys are doing great in lacrosse?" Finn said, pulling Mitaka into a separate conversation with Poe, leaving Ben and Hux awkwardly sharing eye-contact.  
"So..." Hux trailed off, fiddling with the edge of his notebook.  
"So." Ben nodded and they fell silent again. He shared a glance with Poe who silently urged him to talk to Hux. "Um...a-are you free tonight?"  
"No." Hux answered, immediately. "I'm going to watch Mitaka at lacrosse practise."  
"That doesn't seem like you."  
"And you know me inside out, do you, Ben?" Hux asked, sarcastically and Ben wanted to yell him. _I do! You know I do!_ Instead he shrugged, turning away from him, not seeing how Hux's composure fell slightly.

Hux loved him. He knew that. He loved his bright eyes, his wild hair, his sharp wit. He loved him when he was kind to Millicent. He loved him when he wrapped him in his arms on his bed. He loved him when he argued with him. He loved him when they kissed, when they were together and when they weren't. But, of course, he couldn't tell Ben. Ben would just laugh at him. He was looking away from him so he could take as much of him in as he wanted to. His stupid boots and jeans and hoodie. His stupid unkempt hair and how it never seemed to fall into any rhyme or reason unlike Poe's.

Poe was looking at him. Rather smugly, he noticed. _Well, he did catch you gazing at his best friend like a lovestruck fool._ Hux thought harshly, blushing and looking back down at his notebook. _I am a lovestruck fool._ A softer side of him whispered, one that sounded a lot more like him. He risked another look at Ben who was looking back at him.  
"What is it?" He asked, brusquely.  
"I just...I need to talk to you, later." Ben trailed off and the group quietened, trying to listen into the conversation.  
"About what?" Ben blushed at the question and Hux stared, perplexed.  
"Just...something. Can you talk after this?" He gestured around the room and Hux nodded slowly. Ben nodded back, evidently nervous and jumped into the conversation that Rey and Phasma were having about prom. Meanwhile, Hux worried.

_He's bored of me._

_He wants to end it._

_He thinks I'm cruel._

_He doesn't like hiding._

_He..._

The bell rang and the room emptied except for Ben, Hux and their form tutor Artoo. Hux didn't mind too much. They don't really involved themselves in their students' affairs.  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Hux asked, leaning against his desk and Ben mirrored him. He opened his mouth several times to start but then closed it again. Hux sighed, his worst fears confirmed. "I think I know what this was about." He fought against the lump forming in his throat.  
"You do?" Ben looked relieved and Hux's heart broke a little. _He can't wait._ "Yes, and let me save you the trouble of saying it. This -" He gestured to the space between them. "Has run its course and you think it's time to quit while we're ahead." Ben's face fell and suddenly he was moving closer, trapping him in between his body and the desk.  
" _No!_ " He interrupted. "That's not what I wanted to say _at all._ " He paused before kissing Hux. It was intense and reassuring - Ben still wanted him. He didn't even mind that Artoo was now watching them with confusion. Ben pulled back breathless. "Goddamn it, you moron, I'm in fucking love with you." Hux didn't hear him properly. He couldn't have. Ben didn't love him. Not like that. Nobody could. "Hux?" Ben blushed, suddenly nervous and afraid. "Did you hear me? I said -"  
"I heard you." He said. "I just need a second." Ben nodded, understanding.  
"Okay, we have to go to our first lessons so I'll talk to you at lunch?" Ben asked, backing away from him. Hux nodded, distracted, and Ben left the room, smiling.

* * *

_ItoldhimItoldhimItoldhimItoldhimItoldhimIto-_

"Hey, Ben, are you-"  
" _I told him, okay?_ " He shouted, causing the class to go quiet. Finn seemed taken aback.  
"Told who what?" He asked, carefully.  
"Hux. Told him I loved him." He was almost numb.  
"You love him?" He asked, shocked.  
"Yeah, evidently."  
"Why didn't you tell any of us?"  
"I didn't know until yesterday." Ben defended as he faced his canvas. Threepio, their art teacher instructed them to continue drawing the bowl of fruit they had been working on the week while he had an emergency meeting with the principal. Which meant Artoo had texted him and they're both their way to tell his mom how he kissed Brendol Hux after tutor time. The class erupted into noise when he left, everyone switching positions to talk to their friends.  
"And?" Finn asked as if their conversation hadn't been interrupted.  
"And what?"  
"What did he say?" Finn asked.  
"He didn't really _say_ anything." Ben shrugged. "I did tell him pretty quickly. It must've been a shock."  
"I bet it was." Finn ruffled his hair and Ben slapped his hand away. "Our little Ben's all grown up." He wiped away an imaginary tear. "I'm so proud." Ben pushed him away lightly but he still laughed. "For real though, I'm happy for you." He liked that Finn wanted him to happy.  
"He might reject me - you never know." Ben quipped but Finn shrugged.  
"It doesn't matter. You did your five seconds of courage and now the ball's in his court." He pressed his pencil against the canvas.  
"Not that hard, Finn." Ben instructed and they fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

Lunch crept up on him, without him noticing. Hux already knew what he was going to do, going to say. But still, he felt nervous, as if there was a shaken Coca Cola bottle in his stomach and it's three seconds away from exploding. Like there was a million bees buzzing about his body. He pushed on, heading towards the empty auditorium where he texted Ben to meet him. Of course, he got there first and paced the stage, rethinking his whole speech.  
"Hux?" Ben called out and his heart jumped into his throat.  
"Out here." He sat down on the edge of the stage and waited for Ben to approaching him. Once he got close, he grabbed his face, kissing him lightly.  
"Did you mean it?" He asked him and Ben nodded, speechless. "I love you too." Ben grinned and leant against the stage, trapping Hux again.  
"Whoo-hoo!" Mitaka whooped as Phasma clapped. They broke apart, staring back at their audience. Rey and Finn were highfiving while Poe was nudging Mitaka.  
"You owe me a fiver." He said.  
"In case, you've forgotten, you bet they'd get together before prom. I bet they'd get together before _exams_." Mitaka reminded him.  
"And in case _you've_ forgotten, I bet they'd get together before half term." Phasma piped up and the two boys' faces fell. "So you both owe me five."  
Ben laughed as he threw an arm around a blushing Hux.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and I got oblivious lovestruck dorks in high school.


End file.
